


Not as young as we used to be

by elletromil



Series: Flakes of Snow [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Merlin doesn’t give the newcomer any chance to even draw a breath before going on the defensive. Not that anyone can blame him. Even though he’s in pain and has been humiliated, there’s still work to do and he’s hours away from going home to lick his wounds in peace.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).



> This was written for anarchycox's prompt “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

Merlin doesn’t give the newcomer any chance to even draw a breath before going on the defensive. Not that anyone can blame him. Even though he’s in pain and has been humiliated, there’s still work to be done and he’s unfortunately still hours away from going home to lick his wounds in peace.

“If you’re there to laugh at me or remind me that I am not as young as I used to be, do it now Eggsy. But enjoy it while it last because as soon as I-”

He’s interrupted by his interlocutor clearing his throat pointedly before he can find an appropriate threat. It’s only then that Merlin looks away from his work and offers a sheepish smile to Harry as an apology.

“I won’t laugh because you hurt your back trying to put the angel on top of the Christmas tree in the library at Eggsy’s demand and I certainly won’t remind you that you are not as young as you used to be, since it would only serve to remind me of the same. Also Eggsy is much too scared to come make fun of you.”

When it’s clear Merlin won’t bite his head off if he comes nearer, Harry walks up to him, smiling innocently when the handler narrows his eyes suspiciously at him.

“Eggsy is a little shit who would overcome any fear of his for the chance to cause mischief or to do some harmless teasing. What did you tell him?”

“Nothing you need to know,” he still looks as innocent as when he first walked into the room, as if he hadn’t just admitted to threatening (or bribing) Eggsy so that he would leave Merlin be for the time being.

“My Harry, you need to be careful or I will start thinking you do care.”

Harry stops himself from shoving at his shoulder, which would probably have resulted in tremendous pain, but he doesn’t refrain from rolling his eyes.

“Eggsy only has to deal with your bad temper here. I would have to deal with your foul mood at home, when I’d rather we just relax and you let me take care of you instead of plotting for whatever vengeance you’d have to enact in retribution.”

He shouldn’t be so surprised that Harry is watching out for him and honestly, he’s not, not really, but it always warms him to be reminded that they are equal partners and that they can rely on each other even in something as small as this.

“And how would you take care of me exactly?” Because he’s getting a few ideas, mostly ones that are really not good ideas with his back in the state it’s in, but a man can dream.

“Do you, well, I mean, I could give you a massage?”

A massage sounds heavenly and Merlin only wishes there was any time for it _right now_ , but unfortunately what he’s working now is of the utmost importance and they both know it.

The only thing Harry can do for now is to keep him company, a warm presence standing behind him and if he leans his head back against Harry’s stomach when the twinges of pain becomes just that bit too much to bear?

Well, no one else needs to know.


End file.
